1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hair care product applicators and more particularly pertains to a new hair brush applicator for applying flowable hair care products such as hair conditioner and styling gel to the hair of a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hair care product applicators is known in the prior art. More specifically, hair care product applicators heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,522; U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,501; U.S. Pat. No. 2,228,213; U.S. Pat. No. 2,279,708; U.S. Pat. No. 3,636,963; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 256,294.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new hair brush applicator. The inventive device includes a hair brush with a handle portion and a head portion. The handle portion of the hair brush has a chamber therein. The head portion of the hair brush has a plurality of bristles outwardly extending from the front face of the hair brush. The bristles of the head portion comprise a plurality of narrow bristles and a plurality of wide bristles. Each of the wide bristles is tubular and has an open root coupled to the head portion and terminates at a closed tip. The hair brush has a passage therein fluidly connecting the chamber adjacent the neck portion to the open roots of the wide bristles. Each of the wide bristles has a plurality of lateral apertures positioned between the root and tip of the respective wide bristle. The hair brush has a rotatably mounted disk blocking the passage of the hair brush. The disk has a plurality of bores therethrough. The disk is rotatable to permit selective alignment of each of the bores of the disk with the passage of the hair brush to fluidly connect the chamber to the wide bristles through the aligned bore.
In these respects, the hair brush applicator according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of applying flowable hair care products such as hair conditioner and styling gel to the hair of a user.